User blog:MilitaryBrat/Harry Potter vs Avatar Wan
Harry Potter......The boy wizard who defeated the dark lord Voldemort, and ended the Wizard wars. VS Avatar Wan......The young man who became the world's first Avatar and started the line after defeating the dark spirit Vaatu. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!?!!!?!???!?!?!?!? Harry Potter When Harry was a year old, his parents were killed by Lord Voldemort because of a prophecy that was told of Voldemort and Harry. He then turned to do the same to Harry, but failed. This ended the current Wizarding war that was ocurring at the time between Voldemort and his death eaters and the ministry of magic. Harry was taken to live with his mother's sister his aunt and her family in little whinging. For the next 10 years Harry endured abuse from his family. One day, a half giant named Hagrid came and explained everything to him. Him being a wizard, his parents. Harry then spent the next 7 years at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. Along the way he fought Voldemort 6 more times, found the chamber of secrets, saved the life and soul of his Godfather Sirius Black, won the triwizard tournament, found horcruxes to defeat Voldemort, and saved the Wizarding world. Powers/ Abilities: Various spells, jinxes, and hexes. Some of which that are used most frequently are as follows: Expelliarmus (disarming spell) Impedimenta (slows your opponent down) Stupefy (stuns opponent) Protego (Shield charm) Reducto (blasting charm) And many more that I cannot think of at the moment. Avatar Wan Before he became the world's first Avatar, Wan was just a poor kid living on a lion turtle. He stole from the rich Chu family for his friends and tried to live life the best he could. However, one day he stole fire bending from the lion turtle and tried to force the Chu's to give up food. His friends escaped but Wan was banished to the spirit wilds where he befriended the spirits living there after freeing a cat-dear from hunters. For 2 years Wan lived in the wilds and learned the ways of the spirits. He also mastered fire bending from the dragons. Eventually, Wan left to find other lion turtle cities. Along the way he came across two spirits fighting, named Raava and Vaatu. Wan accidentally freed the dark spirit, Vaatu from Raava's control. Wan then learned of his mistakes and agreed to help Raava in the harmonic convergence coming up in a year's time. But to do so he would need to learn the other 3 elements of earth, water, and air. In a year, Raava and Wan made it to the spirit world to fight Vaatu. Wan and Vaatu began the fight. However, Wan was outmatched. So he and Raava combined as one and fought Vaatu. Eventually, Vaatu overpowered them both. But just as he was about to kill them, Wan combined the energies of Raava and himself as one permanently. Thus creating the Avatar. Together they sealed Vaatu inside a spiritual tree for the next 10,000 years. Wan then closed the spirit world, and started his life journey to bring balance to the world. When he died as an old man, Raava left his body and found another, thus starting the Avatar cycle. Powers/ Abilities: Control over the 4 elements (water, earth, fire, and air) Avatar State (a state where he becomes more powerful but more vulnerable at the same time. Wan is also the first in the line so his Avatar state will not be as powerful as Aang's or Korra's) X-Factors Training: HP- 83 AW- 78 Potter takes this as he had formal training from Hogwarts. Wan was quite skilled at his bending. However he only had Raava and one year to really develop his skills before fighting Vaatu. Calm under fire: HP- 76 AW- 83 Wan takes this for being calmer in battle, and for being able to keep his head better than Harry. Harry is good, no doubt about that. However there are times when he has made rash decisions that weren't the best. Problem solving: HP- 88 AW- 82 Potter takes this factor easily. In the maze during the triwizard tournament in the 4th book he was able to decipher the riddle of the sphinx. Also, he figured out the deathly hallows mysteries in the 7th book. Wan hasn't shown great problem solving skills. Determination: HP- 90 AW- 95 Both are very determined men. Harry had to fight past everything to defeat the dark lord. However, Wan had to defeat a dark spirit bent on destroying the world, and had to try to bring the world into balance. *Battle takes place closely after Wan sealed Vaatu in the spirit tree *To keep things even, Harry will have his firebolt so he can be capable of flight as well. *Voting ends December 29, 2013. Battle Category:Blog posts